


Together

by Shimmera



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 17:10:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6160647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shimmera/pseuds/Shimmera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke managed to save Lexa from the gunshot wound in 3x07 and decided to bring her a get well gift the next morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in a rush this morning so there may be some typos that need correcting later, and I may continue with this as a longer fic, but I wanted to post this for everyone, despite that it might not be the most well written fanfic out there. Hopefully it helps us all heal a little.

Clarke walked through the crowded market of Polis with determination. She had just barely saved Lexa from dying from Titus’ bullet the night before and had spent all night watching over the amazing woman Clarke knew she was beginning to fall in love with.

No. She was in love with her. Clarke knew that for a fact because she was in the market looking for a get well gift for the heda instead of running off to catch up with Octavia. Since she had first stepped foot on this planet she had put everyone before herself and what she wanted. She had done everything for her people, sacrificed her very soul and she was tired of it.

Screw the Skikru. Clarke was shocked to discover that she just plain didn’t care anymore. She wanted her mother and friends to live yes, but she was tired of fighting. Tired of the death. Tired of shouldering everything like it was her responsibility. Parts of her were still so broken, she wasn’t sure she had it in her anymore to ride to her people’s rescue once again. Clarke briefly fretted over whether or not Lexa may think less of her for these thoughts. 

Lexa. A deep pain mixed with a warm swirl of affection coursed through the healer. It was frightening how a moment of joy could so quickly dissolve into a nightmare. 

Lexa had nearly died because of Clarke. Titus would never have attempted to assassinate Clarke had Lexa not being working so hard to save Clarke’s people. And Arkadia truthfully was deserving of a war at this point. It pained her so much to admit it, but in this case, the mistakes of many were not more important than one or even the few. If Arkadia did not respond by disarmament to the blockade, Clarke had no qualms with Lexa’s army bringing them into submission. All she would ask was that Lexa try and save her mother and those Clarke knew were still loyal. There were never guarantees in war, but Lexa would agree to Clarke’s request.

Clarke put her troubled thoughts from her mind when she spotted the perfect gift for Lexa. She hastily, and politely, paid and thanked the vendor before racing back to the Heda’s side. Titus no longer glared at Clarke when she walked passed him to Lexa’s rooms. He knew because of him, Lexa almost died, and because of Clarke, she still lived. 

When she arrived at Lexa’s bedside once more she was pleased to note that Lexa had more color to her face than this morning. She was healing, thanks to whatever omnipotent beings were out there for that. Clarke sat her gift on the bedside table, looking forward to surprising the commander with it when she woke.

She did not have to wait long.

Lexa gave out a small grown as consciousness returned to her. She pushed her lingering pain aside and took in the sounds around the room as she was taught to do in her warrior training. Sensing the presence of another, and feeling the gentle squeeze of a hand wrapped around hers, Lexa’s lips curled up faintly. Hesitantly she blinked her eyes open in the bright light of the morning sun and was rewarded by meeting the caring gaze of Clarke com Skaikru. Clarke’s face brightened with a smile so bright Lexa forgot all about her lingering pain, basking in the loving look she was finally receiving from the woman that had thawed her heart.

“Clarke,” she rasped out then swallowed, her mouth dry. Clarke had anticipated this and hastily reached for a cup waiting on the bedside table and brought it ever so gently to Lexa’s lips. “Thank you,” she said quietly as Clarke drew the cup away. Lexa’s eyes flickered to the bedside table curiously. “What is that?”

Clarke blinked as if lost in thought, but was actually just lost in the precious sight of forest green eyes finally meeting her own once more. “Oh, yes, right.” Clarke reached for the item and suddenly felt nervous as she brought it closer for Lexa to examine. “I um…I noticed you seemed to really like them so I thought maybe a new one might um...help you feel better.”

Lexa’s lips curled up into a rare full smile as she looked upon the decorative candle Clarke had brought her. The candle was indeed beautiful and intricate in its design. Lexa loved it, but she knew she would never burn it. She’d treasure it for the gift it was. Lexa was more charmed as Clarke continued to stumble nervously in her explanation of the gift. “I’m sorry…it’s dumb I just thought…”

“Thank you,” Lexa interrupted gently. “It is lovely.” She raised a shaky hand to lightly brush Clarke’s cheek. “You have not slept,” she noted the tiredness lurking in sky blue eyes.

“I’m fine,” Clarke responded immediately. “I just needed to make sure-“

“That you also take care of yourself,” Lexa interrupted with a touch of the Commander to her tone. “Please, rest with me? I need you to be well too.” Lexa hoped her worry and care for Clarke would reassure and convince the other leader to rest. “I’d feel better with you here next to me,” she tried giving a sly smile and was rewarded with a laugh from her sky girl.

“Alright, alright, but just resting. There will be time for other things later,” she waggled a cute finger at Lexa, and gave another, now less rare full smile. Clarke gently maneuvered herself to the other side of the bed carefully resting a hand over Lexa’s sternum. She kissed Lexa’s shoulder before laying her head down on the pillow beside her. 

“Clarke?” Lexa asked, her smile gone and a slight tremor of fear coated her voice. Clarke raised a hand and cupped Lexa’s face reassuringly, hoping to bring back the gentle, happy Lexa she was growing addicted to seeing.

“What is it?”

Lexa swallowed her mouth suddenly dry again, but from fear more than thirst. And perhaps a little guilt at what she was preparing to ask of the sky girl. “Will you…will you still be here when I awake? Your people-“a gentle finger to her lips hushed her.

“I will be here,” Clarke promised. “We will deal with all that when you’ve rested. Please just concentrate on rebuilding your strength.” Clarke winced as her reassurance gave way to her pain, fear and heartbreak she so recently felt when she had almost lost this beautiful woman.  
Lexa grasped Clarke’s hand, rubbing the back of it with the pad of her thumb and turning slightly to give Clarke’s palm a gentle kiss. “Later then,” she said. “We’ll face what’s to come together,” Lexa promised.

Clarke smiled, suddenly gaining a new appreciation for that word. 

“Together,” she agreed before exhaustion claimed them both and they drifted into a peaceful sleep.

Together.


End file.
